Didn't see that coming
by GallagherBlackthorneZammie
Summary: Grant is cammie's brother they just fond out their friends don't know, they can't tell them for their own safety what will happen,bex and zach jealous?impossible you say lets find out! sorta like cammies big brother a little but i give credit 2 the author
1. nightmares

Cammie's POV: I should probably mention that my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, I go to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I'm a spy-in-training at Gallagher and no you're not crazy, we really are spies. Our cover is that we're a private school for rich, snobby, bratty, teenage girls, no one would guess that we're hundreds of girl spies in training who know about forty-seven ways to kill you. You must have at least level four clearance to read this, if you don't then I'd suggest you put this back from where ever you got it from or you can read it and after that join my mom and I for some tea.

(AN: This begins as a nightmare) I screamed to all of my friends " Get away from here before..." I stopped short, the woman from the rooftop in D.C. And also Zachary Goode's mother came into the clearing, (we were in a forest). She grinned evilly, looked at her two minians that were behind me and they grabbed me by my arms and feet "whoa, i thought, this is weird i didn't even hear them come behind me." That is a very bad thing for a spy one slip up and it could be the last anything you ever make!

-BACK TO THE NIGHTMARE-

I backed up against one of them and roundhouse kicked the other one the face. All of a sudden my friends started falling into darkness... I woke up breathing difficultly in the Gallagher Mansion, i was alone except my mom and Mr. Solomon. (he was here because my mom went on a mission in the beginning of summer break, which is what we're on now!) It is now 5: 30 am and I can't go back to sleep, so I decided to wander the mansion to look for more secret passage ways, which I probably shouldn't be doing considering the fact that the COC is after me for some reason that we don't know. As I was walking silently past my mom's office I heard a soft "Can you come here, please cammie?, I have something to tell the both of you." wait! Who's we I thought? I was wondering about this and about how she had heard me in the first place, but then I remembered that my mom is one of the greatest spies I know besides Joe Solomon so I mentally shrugged and took a deep breath and went in but none of my spy training could prepare me for what I saw next or rather who I saw. Standing in my mom's office looking as confused as I felt was ... GRANT!

sooooooooooo tell me is it goode or bad so far and why is grant there?what does ms. Morgan have to tell cammie and grant? there will be zammie but i promise if i get 5 reviews tomorrow goode(lol) or bad i will update chapter 2 tomorrow or lik at 11:00 pm tonite! im not lying! review!review!review!review!review! please you can also pm me if you hav questions please i beg of you o forgot the diclaimer grant and cammie come here

cam:y u don't own us!

Grant:ya ally carter does!

me:*sigh* i no ally carter owns the gallagher girl series i only own jeff and erik(they will be introduced later) but not unless u review o and if i fall asleep i will review tomorrow i promise! xD :D o yea dont worry i will make the other chapters longer ...review!please! madame dabney would be proud


	2. AN

**An:ok i just wanna say thank you to everyony who reviewed and this is my first fanfic ever so**

**i needed some constructive critism and im going to update today so please review hopefully nice but either way review! :D thank you! you guys are awesom and my story is a litte like cammies big brother in the beginning sooooooooooo**

**full credit to the author for inspiration thanks**


	3. sibling and best friend return

Cammie POV

The first question that came into my head was "why is grant here?", not that I'm not happy to see him, I am , I just didn't think he would be here at Gallagher at 5:35 in the morning during summer break. Then I realized I probably looked like a crazy person standing there with my hair sticking out, a shocked expression on my face, in my pajamas, standing in my mom's office which was dimly lit because the sun hadn't risen yet, so I smoothed my dirty blonde colored hair down and said,"um...hey" to grant, who was still looking confused when he said "hey Cam". Grant Newman, the boy standing in front of me is one of my best friends he's a spy too, he goes to Blackthorne Institute for Boys along with my other friends Jonas Anderson who is the best hacker there and Zachary Goode who is my sorta boyfriend he technically didn't ask me to be his girlfriend so we are complicated. My other best friends that are girls are Rebecca Baxter but if you want to live you call her Bex, she and grant are not technically dating yet but they both like each other but won't admit it, next would be Elizabeth Sutton but everyone calls her Liz likes Jonas and they're to shy to admit they like each other too, and lastly is Macey McHenry (yes, she's the senator's daughter) who is not going out with anyone currently but she's happy just how she is.

My mom interrupted my thought's about my friends and she looked close to tears when she said "ok, i'm just going to tell you that ...", she took a deep breath and said, "you two are brother and sister, twins actually " , she was trying to keep her emotions in check but she broke down in tears and said "I'm sorry you guys, but when you were about four someone tried to kidnap Cammie and as you probably guessed by now it was the COC...", we nodded so she continued, "Since we don't know why they're after Cammie and they didn't know about grant being your brother we decided that the only way to keep him safe was to let our family friend's the Newmans keep you safe until you were both trained well enough to defend yourselves and each other if a situation were to occur.", She finished softly and burst into tears again, instinctively Grant and I both got up and gave mom a reassuring hug. She took another deep breath and smiled and she said "do you two remember now ? you were and still are the best of friends thats probably why grant is always so over-protective and brother like to you because he's your brother", she chuckled lightly, Grant and I were grinning widely while we gave each other huge bear hugs.

My mom looked serious again and she said, "Unfortunately, since the Circle still doesn't know Grant and we want to keep it that way I don't think you should tell anyone that you're related at all I looked at Grant and said "we need to keep this a secret from everyone especially our friends because we would be putting them in danger if they knew the truth" I finished thoughtfully. He gave me a understanding look and said "you do realize that people are going to start to think that something is going on, rite", I nodded and said "I just hope this doesn't get too out of hand."

Our mom ended the silence that had fallen by saying, "So grant, do you want to join Cammie and I for our Sunday night dinners?" I smiled hugely at him and he said "absolutely." It was now six o'clock in the morning and I was very tired so my mom said "you two can go to sleep and hang out together, but next week I want Grant to wait outside one the first day back until about six or seven people get here just in case", she said looking thoughtful "okay" grant said.

TIME-SKIP- Grant and I have spent the past week goofing around, catching up, and remembering everything we know about, our memories all came back like they were never gone, but now it's the day the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys come back so Grant went to go hide in the forest area by our school, so I went with him to keep him company and it had been like two hours and we were so deeply involved in the game of goldfish that we didn't hear the footsteps until they were really close. I said "quick in here!" pointing to a secret passageway a few feet away, he just looked at me so I pushed him in and as I was following him I noticed it was Zach, he hadn't noticed me until Grant tripped while I was peeking at Zach and Grant went out the passageway with me following we landed with an "oomh!" and grant fell on me and said "Oh! Sorry Cammie! Are you okay?" , he didn't seem to notice zach right there so I acted like I hadn't seen him either and said "sheesh Grant, you've only been here ten minutes and you're already bored and I told you it would be better playing Hide and Seek outside and just for the record you were right we're not to young to play especially in this occupation", he laughed and I said "come on people should be getting here by now", "yeah you're right besides wouldn't want to be-", I cut him off "what the heck you can't just go around saying classified information anywhere, Grant!", "ugh lets just go", I said, "okay" he said.

We turned around at the exact same time it probably looked weird. When we turned around we saw Zach walking towards us with a questioning look in his eyes but there was also happiness, Grant and I both jumped as if we hadn't realized he was there but said "hey, zach" at the same time and laughed, I saw something flash of something in zach's eyes **(AN: can anyone think of what emotion Zach was feeling? hmm?)**but it passed as quickly as it came like don't blink or you'll miss it fast, he said "hey gallagher girl, hey grant, what are you guys doing out here?", I was expecting this so I said "we were playing hide and seek, which Grant never found me by the way" I smirked when Grant looked slightly embarrassed even though it was just an act and Grant muttered "lets go already!" and it was low but we were spies in training so we heard it and Zach and I laughed as we all started running to the front of the mansion as we got to the inside we saw bex, liz, macey, jonas, and someone I recognized but couldn't remember his name but then again I was looking at the back of his head so when they heard us come in they turned around and I thought the world had stopped spinning for a minute.

I recognized that face from anywhere it was my best guyfriend Erik, from since i was eight up until we were fourteen when I had to move to Roseville, Virginia and im only sixteen now so we hadn't changed much he still had his light freckles by his nose and shaggy brown hair he refused to make short and he was only a couple inches taller than me other than the fact that I now know he's a spy at Blackthorne which I had no clue of before in case you didn't realize this in my state of shock. We were staring at each other in shock while our friends were looking back and forth between us with a confused look on their faces. "Erik?" I asked the same time he asked "Cammie?", we ran to each other and stood there hugging like that for a minute when we broke apart we were both beaming at least that was until I saw the look on my friends faces that said "Spill !" and the boys's looks that said "whats happening right now?" and zach's murderous glare at Erik, I sighed "oh, boy" I thought, "this is going to be an eventful evening."

**Ok first I own nothing except Jeff,erik, and the minions ally carter owns everything review the faster you review thats when i'll update more so was it goode or bad so far?review i need to know! :D btw zach doesn't know that erik is cammie's best friend yet so he's jealous and mad! i know im evil. :D**


	4. secret and how does cammie know her?

Cammie Pov

"Alright", I said, "lets go get your bags unpacked and we can talk in our room" I said gesturing to the girls when I said our room**. "**yeah", Zach said, "I think there are some things we need to talk about", I continued, "so we're gonna go now." We were all starting to ascend the staircase to our rooms when Erik looked at Zach and said so are you Cam's boyfriend because you looked like you were gonna kill me when I hugged her." "As a matter of fact I am." "Since when!" I thought to myself at the same time when liz, bex, and macey all said "since when!", Zach sighed and said, "Cammie, will you officially be my girlfriend?", "yes" I said smiling "well that's good" Erik said smiling also but I realized what he was about to say so when he said "it's good that you're dating again after-" I cut him off by elbowing him in the stomach really hard and I shot him a look and shook my head, "they don't know?" he asked me, if looks could kill, he would be dead by now. "what don't we know?", Bex said narrowing her eyes in suspicion at me, Grant saved me from possible interrogation by saying "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to block the staircase with all of our and macey's luggage, besides Cammie said that we would talk in the girls's room when we got done unpacking so lets go!" "thank you" I mouthed to him people were too busy going to unpack that they didn't notice, which is actually bad for a spy because as Mr. Solomon says 'notice things'.

I was waiting for my friends to get done packing when the guys walked in. I started wondering about something, so I asked liz if I could use her untraceable high-tech hacking labtop (isn't that a mouthful?) **(AN: btw I made up what liz's labtop is called if you didn't know that.) **and she said "sure" because liz doesn't normally ask why unless it's really important and she went straight to the point and analyzed things and that's one of my favorite things about her. The reason that I want to see her labtop is so I can hack into Blackthorne to see their most recent admissions to Blackthorne and I almost dropped liz's labtop in shock but I put my emotionless mask on while the boys weren't looking, I kept staring at Erik until he caught my gaze and I motioned for him to come here, he came over and his face emotions went in this order: happy, pale, murderous, pale again, worried, curious, pissed off, then blank. "Oh, shit" was all he said, everyone looked at us so I exited and erased my history so I didn't have anything to worry about so Erik and I walked over there looking expressionless.

Apparently our friends could tell we are hiding something because they exchanged looks and I said "what?" Zach said "what's wrong Gallagher Girl?" not even bothering to look at Erik I said "what makes you think something's wrong?" "well.." Zach said "when you were doing whatever it is that you were doing you looked really shocked, so what is it?" I just shook my head, Bex said "Cammie what the bloody hell was it, I will do so many illegal British moves on you unless you tell us what you saw" , she said in a threatening voice, I shook my head again "It's classified" Erik said and that was pretty brave of him considering that bex was already pissed off so all I could think was "wow" I mean because Erik is not scared of anything which gets him into huge trouble most of the time, so I was fearing for his safety from both bex and Zach. Zach said "I'm pretty sure that bex was talking to cammie not you so if you would please let cammie answer the question" to someone who wasn't a spy they would think he was being civil but we knew he said it threateningly and Zach nodded at me I took a deep breath to steady myself as I said "it's classified" everyone was staring at me in shock especially Macey, Bex, and Liz, because I always tell them everything and Zach walked out the door looking very pissed. I sighed but then I thought of something I knew I had to ask Erik so I probably looked pale because Liz said "cammie, are you okay?" "who knows, she'll probably just tell us that's classified too!" Bex ranted and then stormed off and Macey followed her to calm down.

It was just me, erik, and liz in the room so I went to my phone and typed in "you know about G **(AN: G stands for grant by the way)** and I, don't you", he nodded and backspaced my message and typed "yes but I won't say anything since I obviously don't want you two in danger" I erased the message and said "thanks" and I turned to liz and asked "Liz, are you mad at me too?" she looked at me surprised and said "No, if it's classified then you obviously have a good reason for keeping it that way" I beamed at her and she smiled "well if it's not too much to ask can I see that labtop again?" "sure" she said I went to Gallgher Academy this time and found what I had really hoped wasn't there I exited and erased they history again and handed the labtop back to Liz and said thanks again and I said "omg you guys comeone we're gonna be late for the welcome back dinner !", so we ran, we made it with twenty one seconds to spare everyone looked at us probably wondering why we were so late I could tell Bex and Zach were still mad at me so I sat in between Liz and Erik. Zach cursed under his breath in french, I wondered why french (he usually cursed in farsi) until I looked at the sign and saw we were talking in french.

My mom walked to the podium and we said her speech, we did the pledge, and then she announced there was a new Blackthorne student and a new Gallagher student, my friends noticed the way mine and Erik's eyes darkened and we looked down at our food and started eating, then tina looked at me and said "Hey Cammie, can I ask you something?" since my mouth had some of the world's most delicious spagetti in it I just nodded and said "My sources tell me that you and Erik met over summer vacation" my friends started paying attention at this time and tina continued, " and you guys started dating and when your mom was on a mission you lost your v-card to him but Zach didn't know, is that true?" Erik and I had started choking at the v-card part and were now looking at each other with wide eyes and had horrified looks on our faces and we both whisper-yelled "HELL NO!" we looked at each other and shuddered and scooted a little farther away from each other than we started laughing not loud though , we were laughing at the looks on our friends faces, they were wide-eyed and their mouths were gaping open and then Zach looked serious and he said "is that true cammie?" now I was the one gaping at him, so were my friends and then he started laughing and we were all looking at him like he was crazy. "What's so funny Cam" ugh I wanna slap the girl who said that because the thing that Erik and I were talking about that was classified was that back when I lived in nebraska

FLASHBACK BEGINS

I went out with this guy named Jason Peterson and the girl I was talking about her name is Allison Cruise and well she used to be my best friend emphasis on the used to anyways one day after I was coming home from a doctor's appointment I saw Jason and Allison kissing and I couldn't believe they would do that to me so I immediately ran to Erik's house after I told them off and broke up with Jason and Erik only hung out with me after that I also told my ex-best friend's boyfriend what she had done and he broke up with her then the next day she started telling people that I was the one who had been going around kissing other people's boyfriends which I hadn't then I moved here _FLASHBACK OVER_

"Nothing really Allison" I put as much venom in the word as possible "but I only let my friends call me Cam and last time I checked we weren't friends" I could tell that if I did anything or tried to Erik would stop me, she then said "Oh believe me we're not" she glared at me then left with her black hair swishing. I slowly turned around to face my friends who were completely confused as to why I treated the new girl like that and I realized that I probably had a violent and murderous expression on my face so I put my head on the table for a moment to cool down when I looked up my friends were still looking at me I sighed and said "my stomach is starting to hurt I'm gonna go" "Cammie?" Zach asked me "goodnight everyone" I said, ignoring him. As I layed in my bed I couldn't help but think this year just got even more interesting and that was my last thought for that night as I drifted off to sleep.

**AHHH! that took me all day seriously i've been writing since like 10:00 am anyways was it goode or bad review Oh once again thanks to all who have reviewed :D you guys are so awesome! REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	5. AN: DISCLAIMER!

**AN:omg sooooooooo sorry forgot disclaimer!**

**i own nothing ally carter owns everything except jason, allison, erik, jeff, and minions thanks hopefully i'll update tomorrow! :D XD**


	6. AN updates to chapter 4

**IMPORTANT MUST READ ok I understand that it was too fast for the coc to get destroyed so I edited the 5th chapter and fixed it so the coc (circle of Caven) still exist sequel should be published today woooooo! 2 more days of skewl 4 me **


	7. SURPRISES and cammie gets soooo mad!

_**Cammie POV**_

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling "What the bloody hell Macey?", yelled Bex. I groaned, "isn't it too early for yelling Bex?"

"whatever, Cammie" she replied in a irritated tone, I looked up to see what had Bex so aggravated and I saw a broken hair straightener and bex with a slight burn mark by her ear but it was so light you would be really close to see it.

"Do I even wanna know what happened?" I asked Liz exasperated already and I've only been awake for barely two minutes, well actually one minute and fifty-six seconds but who's counting, Liz looked up from her labtop where she had been putting new firewalls to prevent Jonas from hacking into it, she sighed and said "well, Macey and I were the only people awake so she decided to do Bex's hair while she was asleep and Bex turned and Macey accidently burned her and you heard the rest when you woke up."

Suddenly they all focused their attention on me. "Can I help you three with something?" I said, because they were staring at me weirdly.

They all started asking questions at the same time, it sounded like mcfjwsxn?kslqnx?ksqnkxnqoxqnieiow? "WHOA WHOA WHOA one question at a time you guys", I exclaimed confused by the jibberish I just heard, "okay macey, you go first, "okay, is your friend Erik available?", she said blushing slightly. Wow I thought I've never seen her blush before this is huge. "I'm not sure, I'll ask for you" "thanks, Cammie" she said.

"Liz it's your turn", I said, waiting for her question "Did you and Erik know those new kids were coming?" she asked sounding curious, I sighed "yes, Liz we did" I answered and then told her "any questions about the thing with Allison yesterday will have to wait because I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay you guys?" I said, they all nodded.

"Ok it's your turn now, Bex", I told her she wouldn't look me in the eye for some reason, she took a deep breath and asked "is any part of what tina said true because you've been acting weird since we got back?" it went deathly silent in the room, I was so flabbergasted **(AN: I love that word) **I froze for a minute before a rage was slowly over taking me "wha- you think- I-I-I you think I would do that, I can't believe this you know what kind of person I am why would I do that! And you believe tina over what I told you" I just kept rambling on getting really mad I was starting to tear up some and as a few tears slid down my face I wiped them off furiously,

she finally looked me in the eye with a regretful look in them "I didn't mean it like that, cam I only was wondering because you're keeping things from us and you won't even tell us how you know Erik so I just meant did you meet him in summer or something?"

I looked at her face and instantly forgave her so I said "I met him when I was eight and we've best friends since then."

"Bloody hell, Cammie why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not sure it just made me miss him to much I mean remember how I was after the exchange about k/nc **(AN: kiss/no contact)** and that was for a summer the last time I saw him was two years ago and I was about to move to virginia and okay i'm going to tell you something that only a few people know about because it's not on my file" I could tell I had a weird look on my face and my eyes darkened again so I took a breath and said "I didn't tell you guys this but despite what you think josh wasn't my first kiss or boyfriend."

They gasped shocked and shrieked "what!" I just said "guys we have to get ready" they looked at each other and shrugged liz said, "it's okay cam you can tell us when you're ready to" I smiled a grateful smile at her and we got ready to go to breakfast.

**-TIME SKIP TO THREE WEEKS LATER-** it was time for P&E and we were on the mats and coach said zach and grant , bex and macey, Erik and Jason, Me and Allison so when we went on the mats and started fighting everyone else was done and was watching us and we were glaring at each other she said "Why don't you just give up" " why don't you make me" "You will because I always get what I want" "only if it was someone else's first" I said with venom, "I'm sorry but are we forgetting who the school slut was cammie" I lost it then, I pinned her to the ground and started slapping her while talking "look, bitch don't you dare blame me for that you are the one who kissed peoples boyfiends but they are to blame too since those S.O.B.'s Kissed you too", by this time the teacher had been yelling at me to stop for two minutes so with that I punched her in the face and she fell unconsious and I stormed out the P&E barn and Erik followed me, we stood there for a minute so I said "do you think I went too far in there?" "NO she definetly deserved it and I think it's time to tell our friends, since they're looking at you like they think you've lost your mind", he laughed

they walked over here and it was still deathly silent I looked down at my hand which was very red and moving slighhtly because it wanted to slap her more bex was the first to speak or shout "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL was that cammie I mean it looked like something I would but not you" I looked her squarely in the eye and shook my head slightly but being trained spies they saw it and she said " it's ok cam you don't have to tell us right now" all of a sudden I started smiling widely and they thought I had gone crazy again I said "no its ok actually I'm going to tell you all now as soon as we get to girl's room We went back into the grand hall and everyone looked kinda scared at me, then my mom said can I see you six in my office and she said...

**I own nothing hope you liked it will update asap. REVIEW PLEASE! :D sorry its sooo short but I was really sleepy when I was making this it was like three am so if its bad I apologize but I do own jason, allison, erik, and Jeff he will be introduced very soon was it GOODE or BAD REVIEW SO I WILL NO! :D XD thanks everyone!**


	8. In  Ms Morgan's Office

_I said "no its ok actually I'm going to tell you all now as soon as we get to girl's room We went back into the grand hall and everyone looked kinda scared at me, then my mom said "can I see you six in my office" and she said..._

* * *

><p>"You all are going on a mission." "what", we all yelled (except Zach, of course). Mr. Solomon appeared out of no where and said "I do believe Mrs. Morgan said you are going on a mission" "what's the mission?" Grant asked. Mr. Solomon said "we need you to locate another spy-in-training whose codename is Hawk, he was mia for five years. It appears he was being held captive by the Circle of Caven, but escaped and is hiding in deep cover from them somewhere in Miami, so we want you to attend Rocky Shores High so we can locate him and bring him back to Gallagher, since he is around your age and has enough training to be a junior." I knew there was probably pain showing in my eyes so I turned slightly so my friends couldn't see it.<p>

Let me explain if you're confused okay Grant and I have another brother, his name is Dylan and he's the one we're looking for because his codename is hawk and he went m.i.a. Five years ago, he is one year older than Grant and I (he's 17) and by the look on Grant's face I can tell he knows too. The only reason I never said anything about him until now is because it hurt too much but now I miss him more than ever and you know that saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder?" that's definetly true in my case.

I asked my mom the next question "when do we leave?", she said "one month's time" Mr solomon said "it will give you time to prepare and strategize." he was giving me and grant this look that said "do not tell them who he is unless it's absolutely necessary." We both nodded slightly and no one noticed this little exchange except my mom since she is after all a trained spy. My mom said "we'll give you your covers in two weeks so you don't have to memorize them right now while you'll be busy with other things like cove-ops and such." We nodded and when my mom said we can go we walked slowly up the stairs and I couldn't help but think one thing, we're going to bring my (other) brother home and there isn't a force on Earth that can stop us.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jason, Allison, Erik, and Dylan. Ally Carter owns everything.**

**AN: okokokkokkok I know it was super short but I wanted to end it right here so I can make a sequel so don't hate me and do NOT come after me with pitchforks also yes I know I make random statements but anyways I'm going to make a sequel to this and I haven't completely decided on a name but i'm begging you now more than ever please please please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I love them so much and I could use some serious motivation so...REVIEW thnx luv ya lots, GallagherBlackthorneZammie Au revoir, bon voyage and choi ! PLEASE! XD :D :) : *-* woo! almost graduation time hope to update my fanfictioners byee!**


End file.
